<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Water by GirthMan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913445">Hot Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan'>GirthMan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel/DC Crossover [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Justice League &amp; Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, Biting, Crossover, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fight Sex, Hate Sex, Love Bites, Love/Hate, Multiple Sex Positions, Rare Pairings, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Woman on Top</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Commission</p><p>Peter Parker and Artemis Crock are taking a break from each other after an on-the-job mishap.<br/>When they end up running into each other after a while, they let their anger get the better of themselves...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artemis Crock/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel/DC Crossover [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone makes mistakes from time to time. Accidents happen. Nobody is perfect. These simple facts of life hold true for everyone, the Justice League included. The truth of the matter, however, is that the League is held to much higher standards than the average person. When a superhuman makes a mistake, the consequences can be severe. When <em> two </em> superhumans make a mistake, the consequences tend to become catastrophic. <br/><br/>Spider-Man hadn’t been able to get over his failure. He had underestimated a small-time criminal and been knocked out of commission for the remainder of the pursuit. His teammates made sure he at least made it back to the Watchtower, but in the meantime, plenty of damage had been caused. Peter Parker spent his downtime watching coverage of the incident he failed to prevent. In all fairness, though, it hadn’t been entirely Peter’s fault. <br/><br/>Artemis Crock had, along with Peter, been dispatched to handle the situation. Her overconfidence, in large part, was what had led to her boyfriend’s misstep during the mission. The pair’s error had cost the rest of the League valuable time and allowed the villain to escape. In the ensuing chaos, a number of bystanders were injured and a significant amount of property was damaged. <br/><br/>The argument which followed the couple’s shared brooding was nothing short of catastrophic. Everyone on the Watchtower caught at least part of the harshly-worded exchange. The heated argument escalated into a screaming match, during which Peter and Artemis both agreed that it would be best not to see each other for a while. More angry with each other than they had ever been since they started dating, the couple went their separate ways, completely avoiding each other as they carried out their duties. <br/><br/>Even on a station as large as the Justice League’s Watchtower, however, total isolation proved to be impossible… <br/><br/>For some time since the incident, Peter hadn’t been able to calm himself down. He would find himself pacing around his room, too agitated and nervous to leave and risk being seen by Artemis. Eventually, though, he decided that he <em> had </em> to get out and do <em> something. </em> He hadn’t been swimming for quite some time, so blowing off some steam in the Watchtower’s pool struck him as a good idea. <br/><br/>After taking a few laps, Peter was already feeling a bit better. He sighed as he lay on his towel, artificial sunlight beating down on his dripping body from the WayneTech lights overhead. His brown hair still damp and messy, he folded his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, thankful that he was finally able to relax. <br/><br/>Peter had truly needed a day to himself, without any worry of running into Artemis or of having to rush off at a moment’s notice for the League. Warmth washed over him, and as he sunbathed under the large, overhead lamps, he couldn’t help but wonder why he hadn’t thought of doing this sooner. He stretched, groaning softly as he felt the stress melting away from him, leaving his body almost all at once. <br/><br/>“What the hell are <em> you </em> doing here?” <br/><br/>Peter’s eyes snapped open. He jolted upright, quickly turning to find an incredibly displeased Artemis standing over him. With a towel wrapped around her waist, a green bikini top clinging snugly to her soft, perky chest, and a pair of sunglasses over her steely-gray eyes, it was clear that the annoyed blonde had been expecting to fit in a bit of relaxation herself. She huffed, cocking her hips and crossing her arms, her athletic body visibly tensing up at the sight of her boyfriend. <br/><br/>“What’s the point of taking a <em> break,” </em> Artemis began grumbling, scowling down at Peter. “If I can’t even work on my tan without running into you?” <br/><br/>Her olive skin caught the artificial sunlight, giving her a lustrous sheen. She flipped her ponytail back, lowered her glasses, and glared at Peter, as if expecting him to move. She tapped her foot impatiently, raising an eyebrow at her reclining boyfriend. <br/><br/>“I got here first,” Peter said, kicking back defiantly. “And I came here so I wouldn’t have to run into <em> you.” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> “Tough shit, Underoos.” <br/><br/>Artemis nudged Peter’s ribs with her foot. He didn’t budge. She prodded harder. <br/><br/>“<em>Move it!” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> Peter inhaled sharply as his girlfriend shoved him. He rolled off of his towel and got to his feet, staring down Artemis. She pulled her glasses off and tossed them aside, narrowing her eyes at Peter. <br/><br/>“Make me,” Peter challenged. <br/><br/>A smug smirk began forming, barely visible, at the corners of Artemis’ mouth. That was <em> exactly </em> the challenge she had been hoping for. She stepped forward, planted her hands firmly on Peter’s chest, and gave him a hard shove. He staggered backwards, surprised and caught off-balance, and tumbled into the pool with a loud splash. Artemis’ smile widened as she crouched at the edge of the water, beaming down at Peter as he floundered his way back above the surface. <br/><br/>“What the <em> fuck, </em> Artemis?!” Peter sputtered, shaking the water from his hair. “<em>This </em> is <em> exactly </em> why I can’t trust you!” <br/><br/>“Is that so?” Artemis asked, her smile quickly fading. “And what is <em> that </em> supposed to mean?” <br/><br/>Peter returned her angry gaze. <br/><br/>“It means,” he began, his voice low and measured. “You’re an arrogant, hotheaded, crazy <em> bitch!” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> Every single one of the foulest, most biting, cutting curses Artemis could think of flashed through her head in that split second. She opened her mouth to unleash a choice few on her boyfriend, but she had barely so much as parted her lips when he shot out his hand and grabbed her by the ankle. She stared down for a moment, only just managing to catch the white gleam of his teeth as he grinned up at her. <br/><br/>“Don’t you <em> fucking-,” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> Artemis was interrupted by a strong pull. The next thing she knew, she was underwater, tumbling head over heels through the pool in a cloud of bubbles. Her towel wrapped itself around her feet as she spun. She kicked her waterlogged towel off of her legs, planted her feet on the bottom of the pool, and sprang up, breaking the water’s surface with a loud gasp and a powerful splash. <br/><br/>“Thought you needed to cool off,” Peter teased, hanging from the edge of the pool with a sly grin stretched across his lips. “You sounded a little heated…” <br/><br/>“You do <em> not </em> want to do this,” Artemis seethed, slogging her way through the water toward her gloating boyfriend. <br/><br/>Peter’s smirk was quickly replaced by a scowl as he was pulled all the way back into the water by Artemis. The two grappled with each other’s slippery, wet bodies, tumbling over one another underwater in a frothy, bubbling melee. Artemis had the upper hand, for the most part. She clung tightly to Peter, pushing him underwater, sending him rolling in a disorienting spiral through the pool. <br/><br/>Peter resurfaced with a growl, catching his girlfriend’s hand as she moved to push him back under. He flipped her over his shoulder with alarming little effort, and her back hit the water’s surface with a loud <em> smack. </em> Her breath was pushed from her lungs, and she tensed up, contorting and arching her back as she drifted beneath the water with a stinging pain all over her back. She came back up panting heavily, water dripping from her face and hair as she stared down her boyfriend. <br/><br/>Artemis’ glare was returned in kind by Peter, his amber eyes burning as droplets of water trickled down his face and over his bare chest. The pair’s staring match carried on for long, tense seconds, the air around them thick with the disdain they felt. They moved at the same time, wading toward each other, powering their way through the shallow water until, finally, they came together. <br/><br/>Artemis and Peter moaned desperately as their lips crashed together. Their voices were heavy with lust that they could no longer suppress. They clutched fiercely at each other, their hands pawing and groping roughly at what little clothing they wore. Peter managed to rip his girlfriend’s top off quickly enough, throwing the tight, skimpy bikini aside. Artemis, likewise, slipped her hands into her boyfriend’s trunks and tore them off, completely baring him with a single, firm tug. <br/><br/>Peter was already half-hard, quickly becoming eager and aroused after wrestling through the water with his girlfriend. Artemis bit his lip as she reached between his legs, firmly cupping his balls. He responded with a lust-drenched growl, forcing his knee between her thighs. <br/><br/>Artemis rolled her hips, grinding against Peter. She groped him roughly, rubbing his cock while she forced her tongue into his mouth. The pair staggered toward the edge of the pool, stumbling over each other. Their kiss was deep and fierce, with both refusing to yield their dominance over the other. Peter wrapped his tongue around hers, sucking greedily as he clutched her firm, well-toned behind. <br/><br/>Artemis gave Peter’s balls a squeeze before releasing them, letting her fingers trail over the taut skin of his heavy pouch. She took hold of his erection and started stroking, roughly jerking him. He kneaded her ass in response, giving her a hard smack before he grabbed a fistful of her bikini bottom and pulled with his full strength. That one last, firm tug was all it took to render Artemis just as nude as her boyfriend. She let the remaining scraps of her bathing suit fall into the water, pulling away from Peter with burning red cheeks and a rapidly-heaving chest. <br/><br/>Peter bit Artemis back, his teeth squeezing her lower lip. She took his aggression in stride, returning his not-so-playful nip with an even firmer one the moment she had a chance. The pair’s lips quickly turned red and sore. They staggered back and forth in each other’s arms, grinding their firm, toned bodies together. Their kiss was practically a tug-of-war, marked by love-bites, moans, gasps, and plenty of sucking. By the time they broke apart, they were out of breath, blushing heavily, and ready for more. <br/><br/>Peter could only pant and shudder as Artemis released him, the tips of her fingers slipping along his shaft. She made her way to the pool’s edge, lifting herself out of the water and sitting on dry land, her legs dangling into the water. With her hard, well-sculpted thighs still squeezed together, only a bit of her mons was visible, topped by a thin strip of stubbly, blonde hair. Slowly, with a teasing grin on her lips, she spread her legs, revealing herself to her boyfriend. <br/><br/>The sight of Artemis’ pussy was already driving Peter wild. He felt his cock throb with his quickened heartbeat, pulsing as heat coursed through it. Most of his girlfriend’s evenly-tanned skin flushed was flushed ever so slightly with pink, and that slight change in color did much to betray just how aroused she was. Artemis’ lower lips were flushed almost as red as her face. The wet, pink petals of her cunt were flared, spread partially open in excitement. She extended her arm and teasingly crooked her finger, curling it toward herself and coaxing Peter toward her. <br/><br/>“Get over here, Underoos,” Artemis growled, her voice husky and low. <br/><br/>Peter was more than ready to give her what she wanted. He moved in, only for his girlfriend to hook her legs over his shoulders and tug him forward. She locked her ankles behind his back and squeezed his head between her thighs, trapping him in place. He felt her hands gripping the top of his head, her fingers clutching his hair to pull him even closer. His face was buried in her cunt, stuffed firmly against her warm, wet sex. He had little choice but to lick. <br/><br/>Artemis bit her lip, leaning back as her boyfriend went down on her. She <em> needed </em> this, she realized, tightening her grip on Peter. She hadn’t been able to get off since her and Peter’s fight, and now, the feeling of his tongue lapping at her folds was almost enough to make her forget about the argument altogether. <br/><br/><em> Almost. </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> Artemis ground herself against Peter’s face, closing her eyes, chewing her lip, and thrusting. She squeezed his head tighter and tighter, pulling his hair to force him in even closer. He licked greedily, his tongue probing her entrance and circling her clit. He even nibbled on her stiff, sensitive little pink nub, letting his teeth graze against it as he sucked. It didn’t take long for Artemis’ cold spell to be broken. <br/><br/>“Fucking get in there,” Artemis snarled. “I’m almost there…” <br/><br/>Grinding even more fiercely, Artemis began panting, her chest heaving with each breath. She felt Peter’s tongue slide into the tight, wet entrance of her pussy. A heavy moan escaped her lips as Peter licked circles around her sweet, warm tunnel. All she could do was tighten her grip, hold Peter close, and wait for the maddening pressure in her core to release. <br/><br/>That pressure continued to build, swelling to unbearable heights as Peter’s tongue moved again to circle Artemis’ clit. She gasped sharply, trembling as she clung desperately to her boyfriend’s head. Her toes curled, her chest heaved, and the blush on her cheeks deepened. She could feel the tension in her body preparing to release. Her muscles were straining tight as could be, her body drawn back like a bowstring in preparation for the inevitable climax boiling its way out from between her thighs. Peter’s teeth grazed her clit, his tongue pushed back inside her sex, and she lost control. <br/><br/>Bucking her hips and shoving Peter’s head into her crotch, Artemis came. Her grunt turned into a drawn-out, pleasured groan. Her pussy quivered and twitched, flexing rhythmically around Peter’s tongue. She squirted into his mouth, her cum gushing from her sex in a hot, sticky flow, splattering all over Peter’s lips and chin. Peter didn’t stop licking, even as Artemis toppled onto her back, loosening her grip on him just enough for him to clamber out of the pool after her. <br/><br/>Peter shoved Artemis’ thighs apart and sucked her clit as she writhed at the pool’s edge. She moaned, growled, and twitched clutching her boyfriend’s hair as her climax intensified rather than tapering off. It took all of her remaining energy to shove Peter out of her crotch, pushing him back into the water. He came up just as quickly as he had submerged, though, and before Artemis knew it, he was on her. <br/><br/>Peter yanked his girlfriend upright by her hair. She yelped, clutching at his wrists as he sat her up. Her alarmed cry turned out to be a mistake on her part. With her mouth open, she was an easy target for her boyfriend, who was eager to get back at her for her rough treatment a moment ago. <br/><br/>Artemis gagged as Peter pushed his cock into her mouth. His shaft slid between her lips, over her tongue, and into her throat. Her neck swelled around him, and she sputtered, choking as she was forced to suck. Peter pulled Artemis’ hair, rocking her back and forth as he thrust into her mouth, slamming his hips into her face with each stroke. Wet gags and gurgles were the only complaints his girlfriend could muster. Spit ran down her chin, bubbling out from her lips in a thick, slimy stream as she coughed around him. <br/><br/>Peter pulled Artemis down firmly, holding her in place at the base of his cock. He twitched and pulsed in her throat, groaning as he savored the feeling of her muscles desperately flexing and quivering around him. He pushed forward even more firmly, cupping his girlfriend’s drool-soaked chin and forcing her to open her mouth wider. <br/><br/>Artemis gagged wetly, her cheeks burning red as tears leaked from her eyes. She struggled to breathe. Freshly-swallowed saliva surged back up into her mouth and burst from her lips onto Peter’s balls, clinging to his tight skin. With her lips forced even wider apart by her boyfriend, she could fully accommodate him now, and felt his tight, warm pouch slipping into her mouth. She was certain he couldn’t fit his balls in her mouth. There was no <em> way </em> he could, she told herself. But, sure enough, little by little, Peter pushed in, growling softly as he finally succeeded. <br/><br/>Peter’s tight, heavy balls popped into Artemis’ mouth. She choked and gurgled, her tear-wet eyes fixed on Peter as she ran her tongue over his pouch, slathering it in her bubbly, sticky spit. She drooled profusely, dribbling onto her chest and lap, as she worshipped Peter’s balls, drenching them in her saliva. He started to thrust again, forcing his way as deep as he could physically go into Artemis’ throat. <br/><br/>Artemis could only gag as she was throated by Peter. Her neck bulged and swelled around his cock. Her cheeks puffed around his balls. Spit hung in sticky strands from her chin and tears stained her reddened cheeks. The lack of air was making her head spin, but the rough treatment was making her pussy flush with fresh heat. Just when she thought she couldn’t bear it any longer, Peter pulled his balls from her mouth, giving her room enough to suck down some much-needed air. He otherwise gave her no breaks whatsoever. <br/><br/>The otherwise-empty room soon filled with the sounds of gagging and sucking as Peter continued roughly fucking Artemis’ face. Wet slaps, choked gurgles, and animalistic grunts and growls of pleasure swelled in the deserted complex. Peter was getting closer. The power he held over Artemis now, the control he had of her filled him with more pleasure than he knew he could feel. Heat surged to life within him, spurred on by his girlfriend’s teary gaze and breathless grunts. Her hands were planted firmly on his thighs, trying to push him back now. She had no hope of doing so, and Peter knew it. He wasn’t about to let her pull away, especially now that he was about to cum. <br/><br/>Artemis slipped one hand away from Peter, letting her fingertips trail down her dripping-wet body. She pressed her fingers against her mons, shuddering as she worked her way slowly down the strip of hair topping her sex. She teased her clit while Peter fucked her face. Her fingers danced around her sensitive, swollen nub, filling her with incredible ecstasy, even as she choked and gagged around her boyfriend’s thick member. <br/><br/>Peter hilted himself against Artemis’ lips with every thrust, not pulling back until she was forced to kiss his swinging balls. His breathing was starting to become heavier and heavier. His eyes narrowed, and he gripped Artemis’ hair even tighter, wrapping her ponytail around his fist. He pulled hard, tugging her back and forth, forcing her to bob her head by yanking at her hair. <br/><br/>Artemis bided her time, waiting for her boyfriend’s tell. He let out a low, shaky grunt, and she knew that he was going to finish soon. By now, though, she had had enough. She had let him have his fun, but she wasn’t about to drown in his load. Had her mouth not been filled with his manhood, she would have given him the most wicked grin she could manage. She could only hope he caught the malicious twinkle in her eye before she bit him. <br/><br/>Peter drew back immediately, yelping in pain. He winced, hissing sharply as he examined his shaft. Artemis hadn’t bitten him hard enough to really injure him, but she definitely clamped down hard enough to get her point across. She stayed kneeling in front of him, panting heavily, arms crossed and grinning triumphantly. She coughed to clear her throat, spitting out a mouthful of collected drool before taunting her boyfriend. <br/><br/>“Aww, what’s wrong?” Artemis teased. “Did I hurt little Peter Pecker?” <br/><br/>Peter was livid. Seething with anger, he ground his teeth, the ache in his cock quickly forgotten. He shoved Artemis onto her back, lifted her leg, and slung it over her shoulder. She barely had time to cry out in surprise by the time he was inside of her. That surprised cry quickly turned into a pleasured gasp, however. <br/><br/>Peter forced his cock into Artemis’ folds, groaning with satisfaction as he finally penetrated her. He bottomed out in a single stroke, thrusting his hips flush against hers. The pair’s hard bodies crashed together with a firm <em> smack </em> and a shared gasp. Neither was willing to wait for so much as a moment, though, before falling prey to their shared lust. <br/><br/>“<em>Finally </em> you decide to man up and <em> take me!” </em> Artemis purred, grinding against Peter. “Or did you just want my pussy to kiss your cock all better?” <br/><br/>Peter’s only reply was a grunt as he started to thrust. Artemis leaned back, folding her arms behind her head as she savored the feeling of being filled up after a long stretch of unwanted chastity. It felt <em> good. </em> It felt better than usual, she realized. Peter’s rough treatment of her was scratching an itch she didn’t know she had. His forceful thrusts, the way he took her whether or not she wanted otherwise, his low, primal growls; everything made Artemis feel pleasure like she never had before. She quickly schemed up a plan to egg Peter on, hoping to intensify this already out-of-control encounter. <br/><br/>“Focusing too hard to talk to me, Underoos?” Artemis asked, pouting exaggeratedly. “You probably need to put all your attention into fucking me, don’t you? Your technique never has been all that great…” <br/><br/>Peter gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on Artemis’ firm thigh, his fingers digging into her flesh. He could deal with a bit of roughness, but his girlfriend’s insults were quickly beginning to get on his nerves. Artemis bit her lip, suppressing a pleasured squeal as she felt her boyfriend’s thrusts intensify. His pace quickened, and his balls smacked wetly against her, smearing the pink-flushed lips of her cunt with her own spit. Each and every one of his strokes was bliss to Artemis, and it was all she could do to keep herself from crying out in ecstasy. She was getting to him now, she realized, wondering how far she could push him. <br/><br/>“Are you even <em> trying?” </em> Artemis sighed, turning her shaky exhale into something more closely resembling a dissatisfied huff. “Are you just gonna nut in me and pass out? Whatever happened to ‘ladies first?’ Why don’t you try being a man for once and-,” <br/><br/><em> CRACK! </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> “<em>Bitch!” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> The low, rumbling hiss of Peter’s voice was almost lost in the sound of his palm slapping across Artemis’ face. Her shocked, pained yelp carried clearly, though. She gasped in disbelief, gingerly bringing her hand up to the stinging, red print on her cheek. Peter didn’t even bother stopping his thrusts. Artemis’ body rocked roughly, her back quickly becoming scraped and sore on the concrete floor as her brain finally caught up with what had just happened. <br/><br/>“You mother-,” <br/><br/>Artemis swung. Her open palm caught Peter’s cheek, and the loud <em> crack </em> of skin on skin sounded again. <br/><br/>“<em>FUCKER!” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> She spat the word, letting her voice out as a throaty growl. Peter seethed and grunted in response to her slap, still pounding her into the floor, but losing some of his momentum. He found his rhythm again after just a moment, and released his grip on his girlfriend's leg, lunging forward and pinning her wrists to the floor. Holding her down, he fucked her hard and fast, slamming his hips down with every stroke, driving his cock deeper into her than it had ever been. <br/><br/>Hard, wet <em> slaps </em> quickly drowned out the still-echoing sound of Artemis’ yell as Peter drilled her. His hips snapped hard against her, his cock shoving in and out of her like a piston. He felt her folds tensing around him with each of his strokes. She was clenching her muscles now, squeezing him hard, trying to push him out so she could regain control. It was enough to make Peter even angrier with her. He tightened his grip on her wrists, pinning her as hard as he could against the floor, focusing all of his energy into fucking her like the bitch she was. <br/><br/>Artemis strained against Peter’s grip, growling and seething through clenched teeth like a trapped animal. She locked her legs together behind his back, squeezing tight enough to slow him down. He faltered momentarily, glaring at Artemis as he worked against her snug leglock. He released one of her wrists, reaching behind his back to loosen her grip. She reached out and slipped her hand behind his shoulders, digging her nails into his back. <br/><br/>Peter hissed in pain, and his grip on his girlfriend’s other hand loosened just enough for her to slip free. Artemis clutched his back, scratching him hard. She leaned into him, letting herself go in her furious, carnal rage, and bit his shoulder. Peter cried out, but his voice was quieted soon enough as he retaliated in kind, ducking his head and clamping down on the juncture of Artemis’ neck and collarbone. <br/><br/>Artemis let out a muffled, pained cry. She continued clawing at Peter, struggling for a better position. Her bites were hard enough to leave marks, and she was certain that Peter’s were too. In the moment, though, neither worried about whether or not their shoulders and necks would be bruised with the proof of their hatefucking. Now, they only cared about fulfilling the desperate, sadomasochistic desires. <br/><br/>“<em>NNGH! </em> Show you to fucking <em> hit me!” </em> Artemis growled between bites. <br/><br/>“You’re lucky I don’t do it again!” Peter returned. “<em>Cunt!” </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> The heavy, wet slap of flesh on flesh echoed through the room. Shouted insults mixed with moans of lust as the two carried on, fucking as roughly as they could, rolling on the floor as they fought for dominance. They both knew that things had long since spiralled out of control, but they couldn’t bring themselves to care. They wanted only each other in that moment, but their craving had no place for the love they had once shared. Now, only passion remained. Raw, unrestrained, wonderful, hateful passion was all that drove Peter and Artemis now, and their lust-drenched cries were testament to that much. <br/><br/>“I’ll show you- <em> NNNAAAHHH! </em> I’ll show you how it’s fucking done!” <br/><br/>Artemis managed to roll Peter over, pinning her boyfriend to the floor and straddling his waist. She rolled her hips, grinding firmly against him, leaning her weight onto him with her hands on his shoulders. She had been close to finishing already, but now, after taking control again, Artemis was on the brink of climax. <br/><br/>Peter’s arms were pinned firmly enough that he couldn’t lift them. All he could do was clutch Artemis’ rear as she rode him. He squeezed his girlfriend’s tight, firm behind as hard as he could, roughly kneading her cheeks. Her heavy breathing quickened, her low, lusty growls turned to moans, and she picked up her pace as she quickly approached her limit. <br/><br/>Artemis slammed her lips down hard with each thrust, grunting and moaning louder and louder each time until, finally, her voice reached a crescendo. She cried out, doubling over from pleasure. Trembling, her aching body succumbed to ecstasy. Her orgasm washed over her in an intense rush of heat as all the pressure in her taut muscles was released. Her pussy clenched rhythmically around her boyfriend’s cock, squeezing and milking him as she ground against him. <br/><br/>Peter found himself with a bit more freedom to move now. Artemis’ hands had slipped off of his shoulders, and he could lift his arms. He gripped her waist and began to lift her, only for her to force herself back down. She let out a breathless grunt, still shivering from her climax, as her hips smacked against Peter. <br/><br/>“<em>NNF! </em> Where do you think you’re going?” Artemis teased. “I’m not done yet, Underoos…” <br/><br/>She rolled her hips slowly, working her way back up to a faster pace. She was only grinding and teasing at first, still basking in the afterglow of her orgasm until she found the energy to continue in earnest. Artemis’ first thrust was firm, but not incredibly rough. Every subsequent move she made, however, was more intense than the last. <br/><br/>Artemis worked her hips at a deliberate, quick pace. Her thrusts were hard and measured, and with each one, her hips came crashing down on Peter, who could only grunt as he was fucked into the ground. She rode him as hard as she could, panting heavily as more and more tightness, heat, and pressure built inside her body. Her skin was wet and glistening with water and sweat, and as she bounced on Peter’s cock, she could feel her cunt twitching and flexing. The lips of her sex smacked against Peter’s skin, leaving his pubic mound sticky and wet with her juices. <br/><br/>Peter had just about had enough. He gritted his teeth, groaning and grunting under Artemis’ rough treatment. The climax he lost earlier was building back up, quickly surging back to the surface and threatening to erupt at any moment. He didn’t want to cum now, though. He wanted to finish on <em> his </em> terms, and he wasn’t going to let his girlfriend take that from him. <br/><br/>Artemis threw her head back and slammed her hips down, crying out loudly as she came again. Peter took the opportunity to grab hold of his girlfriend, firmly gripping her waist and pushing her off of him just as she finished. Her pleasured cry tapered off, punctuated by a soft, confused whimper as her squirting, twitching pussy was suddenly emptied to flex around nothing. She landed on her back, curling her toes as she came on the floor, her quim gushing out between her thighs. <br/><br/>Peter was quick to follow Artemis, turning to position himself above her face. He knelt on her arms, gripped her thighs to hold her legs down, and dropped his hips. He was rewarded with a wet, choked gurgle as he penetrated her throat. Every last inch of his hot, thick cock slid into her throat, coming to rest only once his balls rested snugly against her nose. He felt her moving her jaw, adjusting in preparation for another bite, but this time, he wasn’t going to let her cut things short. <br/><br/>“Bite me again,” Peter hissed, his voice low and threatening. “See what happens.” <br/><br/>He didn’t bother waiting for her to mull over his threat. He started fucking right away, thrusting hard and fast into her throat. His wet balls smacked against her face, leaving her sloppy with her own spit. His cock stretched her throat, causing it to swell. His thrusts knocked her head against the hard ground, drawing muffled yelps and grunts out of her sealed lips. <br/><br/>Peter was already close. His denied climax earlier and Artemis’ rough ride just moments ago had pushed him to the edge. His balls felt full and ready to burst as they slapped against her nose. He gasped for each breath he drew, groaning and tightening his grip on his girlfriend’s thighs. Just a few more strokes and he would finish. He pumped his hips as fast as he could, gritting his teeth and letting out a satisfied groan as he finally came. <br/><br/>Artemis gagged and choked around Peter’s pulsing cock. Her boyfriend’s balls pulsed and tightened against her nose, throbbing so powerfully that she could feel the surge of cum rushing out. She felt his shaft swell as he spewed his load down her throat, pumping shot after thick, heavy shot of cum straight into her belly. He gave a few thrusts for good measure, milking himself to completion with her lips. <br/><br/>Artemis gurgled, struggling to choke down Peter’s jizz. She coughed and sputtered, retching around him as she failed to keep everything down. Spit and cum bubbled out of her nose, running in a slimy stream down her face. With a wet gag, she spat up most of her boyfriend’s load. What didn’t leak out of her lips to drip down her chin ended up sliding right back down her throat as Peter continued, heedless of Artemis’ struggles. <br/><br/>Still breathless from his intense climax, Peter kept thrusting, fucking Artemis’ mouth, slamming his hips into her head and forcing her against the floor. She vainly tried freeing her arms from under him, but he was too strong. She coughed and drooled profusely, spitting up mouthful after mouthful of wet, slimy saliva mixed with cum. She was an absolute mess by now. Her face was sticky with runny jizz, tears, sweat, and drool. Her body was dripping with sweat. Her cunt was leaking freely, pulsing and aching with desire. <br/><br/>Peter could pace himself no longer. His rhythm faltered, his strokes becoming unmeasured and desperate. The wet smack of his hips against Artemis’ face, his balls against her nose, and her head against the concrete carried on, echoing throughout the room. Before much longer, Peter began feeling a second orgasm building up, boiling to life within him. He quickened his pace even more, panting desperately for breath while his pleasure surged. <br/><br/>Artemis was getting dizzy. One of her eyes was shut, caked over with her own spit and her boyfriend’s spent cum. Her other was half-lidded, and her vision was beginning to blur. The lack of oxygen was starting to get to her. Lightheaded, exhausted, sore, bruised, and having been put sternly in her place, she was only barely aware that Peter’s climax had begun. She hardly felt the pulse of his balls or the twitching of his shaft in her throat this time. The hot, sticky surge of his load, however, she was well aware of. <br/><br/>Artemis gagged as fresh jizz pumped down her throat. A bubbly, wet gasp was all she could manage as she felt her boyfriend’s load come right back up. Thick, white bubbles burst in her nostrils. Wet rivulets ran down the sides of her face. Sticky, slimy streams dribbled down her chin. All the while, she coughed and gurgled, the insides of her sore, burning throat twitching and flexing rhythmically. Her body’s response served only to milk more fresh spunk out of Peter’s member, drawing a heavy sigh out of him. <br/><br/>Peter was nearly at his limit, but he didn’t stop. With his breathing ragged and sweat dripping from his skin, he began thrusting again. Artemis’ weakening gurgles and sputters drove him on, spurring him to fuck her face just one more time. The rhythmic, wet slapping of skin on sticky skin slowed, grinding to a crawl compared to the pace the pair had been fucking at before. <br/><br/>Peter could feel an ache all over his body. Compounded by two consecutive orgasms, his muscles were wracked with soreness. Every movement was an effort now. His muscles tensed and twitched from overexertion. Sweat trickled over his skin. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth, groaning with each roll of his hips. He couldn’t hope to last much longer now, and he knew that this one last climax would bring an end to what had been the most incredible sex of his life. <br/><br/>Artemis struggled to keep her eye open. Her head was spinning now, and even as Peter’s knees slipped off of her arms, she couldn’t find the strength or the willpower to push him off. In spite of her state of near-unconsciousness, in spite of the splitting headache pounding away in her temples, and in spite of the stinging rawness in her stuffed-full throat, she felt wetter than ever before. Her cunt was hot with arousal, twitching, leaking, squirting onto the floor. If things carried on, she felt like she would cum without laying a finger on herself. <br/><br/>Much to Artemis’ disappointment, however, her boyfriend finally pulled out, leaving her trembling on the verge of climax. She gasped, coughing and gagging as she finally sucked down fresh air. Her chest swelled as she alternated between hyperventilating and heaving up Peter’s substantial loads. She coughed up big, sticky mouthfuls of bubbly jizz, which ran down her chin and splattered on her bare chest. Even as she lay dazed and breathless, however, Peter grabbed her by the ponytail and pulled her up, forcing her into an uncomfortable sitting position. <br/><br/>Peter grunted, gritting his teeth as he stroked his cock. He jerked his spit-soaked member as fast as he could, panting hard as he aimed himself at Artemis’ face. He came with a heavy growl, thrusting into his hand. His sticky, drenched shaft throbbed as it spat fresh, hot ropes of cum onto Artemis’ cheeks and into her hair. She gasped sharply as she was splattered, her already-messy face quickly becoming even stickier. Once Peter’s climax had tapered off, he wiped his cock with Artemis’ ponytail and released her. She slumped onto her side, staring up at Peter through her one open eye, breathing raggedly and coughing as some leftover cum leaked from her lips. <br/><br/>“D- Didn’t- <em> HURK! </em> Didn’t know… y- you had it in you, Underoos…” <br/><br/>Artemis managed a weak, exhausted smile, grinning as playfully as she could manage at her boyfriend. Peter stared blankly at her, his lips parted in surprise. It was as though he had only just become aware of what had happened. He stammered wordlessly, trying to process what he had done. He darted for his towel and knelt at Artemis’ side, wincing slightly at the dull ache in his body. <br/><br/>“A- Are you- I- I didn’t mean to-,” <br/><br/>Peter gently draped his towel over Artemis. She sat up with a grunt, dabbing at her face with the towel. <br/><br/>“I’m so sorry,” Peter muttered. “I- I really- I have no idea what came over me…” <br/><br/>Artemis cleaned herself as well as she could, groaning as she wiped her bruised skin. She tossed the dirtied towel aside, reclining bare and sweaty on the floor. <br/><br/>“Yeah, neither do I,” Artemis admitted a bit sheepishly. “I guess things might have gotten… A <em> little </em> out of control…” <br/><br/>Peter scoffed, gingerly lowering himself and easing himself onto the floor next to his girlfriend. <br/><br/>“You’re not hurt, are you?” he asked nervously, worried about how rough he had been. <br/><br/>“Hurt?” Artemis parroted, scoffing. “Have you <em> seen </em> me?” <br/><br/>She grinned and held her arm up, flexing her muscles. She hissed sharply, wincing in pain and carefully massaging her aching shoulder. <br/><br/>“Okay, <em> oof… </em> maybe I’m a little banged up,” Artemis groaned. “Just a couple of bruises, though… Nothing bad…” <br/><br/>She paused for a moment, rubbing the back of her neck. <br/><br/>“Are <em> you </em> okay?” she asked. <br/><br/>Peter finally managed a soft smile, nodding. <br/><br/>“About the same, probably,” he said. “Maybe with a few more scratches, though…” <br/><br/>“Sorry about that,” Artemis muttered. “And… I’m <em> really </em> sorry about… <em> um… </em> biting you…” <br/><br/>“I kind of had it coming,” Peter chuckled, shaking his head. “I’m sorry about… <em> everything… </em> I never should have hit you.” <br/><br/>Artemis sighed, flopping onto her back. She turned to look at Peter, her eyes brightening a bit as she gave him a reassuring smile. <br/><br/>“To be totally honest,” she began. “I kind of liked it.” <br/><br/>Peter’s cheeks started burning bright-red. <br/><br/>“What?” Artemis laughed. “Seriously!” <br/><br/>She ran her fingers across her pubic hair. As if to demonstrate her point, she rubbed her fingers together, grinning as they slipped around, coated in her wetness. <br/><br/>“Believe it or not,” she began. “That might just have been the best sex I’ve ever had!” <br/><br/>Peter sighed in relief, lying down next to Artemis. <br/><br/>“Well, I want to take it easy for a while after <em> that,” </em> he remarked. “I’d rather not let things get so heated between us again any time soon…” <br/><br/>“I wouldn’t, either,” Artemis agreed. “Promise we’ll talk about our problems like adults from now on?” <br/><br/>“Promise,” Peter replied with a nod. “ <em> And </em> I promise to make things up to you for that stupid argument, too…” <br/><br/>Artemis scoffed. <br/><br/>“C’mon, Underoos,” she began. “You don’t have to bribe-,” <br/><br/>“Nice dinner, candlelit restaurant,” Peter continued. “Chance to dress up, maybe see what’s on Broadway…” <br/><br/>He turned with a smirk to Artemis. <br/><br/>“Paid for by your <em> very </em> contrite boyfriend…” <br/><br/>“<em>Now </em> you have my attention,” Artemis giggled. “Maybe I’ll consider it… <em> If </em> our next mission isn’t a total bust…” <br/><br/>She rolled over and wrapped her arms around Peter’s shoulders. She was as gentle with him as she could manage, careful not to touch his fresh bruises. She pressed her lips to his cheek and gave him a quick, gentle kiss. <br/><br/>“Sorry again, Peter,” Artemis said softly. “Meet me in my room after we get cleaned up?” <br/><br/>“What for?” Peter asked. <br/><br/>“So I can kiss all your bruises away,” Artemis teased. <br/><br/>She got to her feet with a low grunt, her knees just a bit shaky. She snuck in one more quick kiss, giving Peter a peck on his forehead and ruffling his hair. She grabbed a clean towel, wrapped it around her bruised, naked body, and walked off, giving her boyfriend one last teasing glance over her shoulder before leaving. <br/><br/>Peter sighed, relieved, and slumped over, staring at the ceiling. He was glad things turned out as well as they had. Of course, he still felt incredibly guilty over the way he had acted. He knew it would take time to fully heal his and Artemis’ relationship, but it seemed that things were at least on the way back to somewhat normal. The “I love yous” were probably still a ways off, but Peter was content enough knowing that no lasting damage had been done. <br/><br/>He picked himself up, grimacing at the aches all over his body. He covered himself with a towel and shuffled out, desperate for a shower and very much interested in taking Artemis up on her proposition.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>